From Death Comes Life
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: The day of the Final Battle at Hogwarts Fred met with his loved one, promises were made. Promises that could never be kept. When Fred Died, half of her soul died with her. But from Death, comes Life. LEMONS. Fred W./OC Not into it Don't Fucking Read It.


Melodey watched as her daughter boarded the Hogwarts Express. Faye's long red locks of hair blew in the wind as she poked her head out the window to wave at her mother and uncle.

"Now Junior be sure to do everything Faye tells you to do and don't make her mad!" George called after his son.

Melodey smiled. "George, it's alright, you can call him by his name. I learned to listen to the name over time." She assured.

"I know, but you have something that reminds you so much of him every day, I think I'm lucky Jr. doesn't look anything like him, he looks a bit more like Angelina than me." He said. "She was the one that had insisted of calling him Fred."

"I know, but nothing makes it easier on me, Faye is so much like Fred in many ways but not like him in many others." Melodey said.

"It's been a tough seventeen years for all of us." George said as he placed a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"It's just so hard George, I can't really get over it, if I had really gone through with my threat instead of believing in his promise then maybe -" The Slytherin female was cut off.

"Melodey, don't do this to yourself." Ginny pleaded. "It wasn't your fault." Beside her Harry nodded. "She's right; there are things we just can't change." He agreed.

Ginny and Harry had just brought their eldest son, James, to the Hogwarts express for his first term, a nine year old Albus and an eight year old Lily at their side.

"Tell you what if it will make you feel any better you can take us back to Carter Manor and treat us to some tea and some of Ditty's Liver and Kidney pie." Gorge suggested.

"George!" Ginny scolded.

"No guys, it's alright, beside you should know by now just how hard it is for me to be alone just after she leaves." She said.

The three of them nodded knowingly and once they had exited platform nine and three quarters they reached the public apparition spot where Angelina took the kids back to Molly's and then Harry, Ginny and George arrived at Carter Manor. The only place in all of Magical London that didn't bring Melodey painful memories of that day, nor carried ghost of smiles that would never be.

* * *

It had been the morning of the Final Battle; Melodey knew this because Lord Voldemort had commanded all of his followers to arrive at Hogsmade and Hogwarts, and Melodey had joined the Death Eaters out of sheer fear. Just like he had done to Draco, the Dark Lord had threatened with killing off her parents if she didn't join him, if she did join him, he would restore her family's honor.

So she accepted and had taken the mark, but she was not this person they wanted to turn her into nor would she ever be. But she played her cards well, since her sixth year she had been passing information to the so called Order of the Phoenix. She was a turn coat and if caught she knew the penalty was death, so she was careful and used the only means of communication the Dark lord had not taken over to pass by unnoticed by it: Patronus messages.

But that day she needed to deliver her message in person, no silly silver weasel could pass on the message as she wanted it to be delivered. It had taken two quick Apparitions. One to the Burrow and the other to the dust and moth covered back room of the Weasley twins' shop.

"I know you've got the message and I'm telling you right now weasel if you go anywhere near the castle, I will make sure you never have kids and I will make sure of it in the most painful of ways." She threatened.

"Nice to see you too love." He had smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Fred Weasley, I mean it, don't you dare play games with me. I do not want you anywhere near the castle when the fight begins. Promise me you will stay away." She begged. Bluer orbs shone with unshed tears that threatened to be shed.

Fred had cupped her face with one hand and twined his fingers in her hair with the other. "Melodey, you and I know that is something I cannot promise you." He said.

"No Fred! Promise me you won't go, I have this horrible feeling!" she gasped for breath, the tears she had never shed before poured from her eyes and tainted her pale cheeks.

He frowned and cupped her face with his two hands. "Shh, love no, don't cry." he pleaded.

"Then tell me you won't join in on the fight!" she pleaded.

"Melodey you know very well that I cannot, my whole family will be there, but most importantly you will be there."

Melodey shook her head. "Fred, you and I know that I, unlike you, don't really have a choice in the matter." she reminded. "If I'm not there the Dark Lord will come for me and find me and make me watch as he kill or tortures my parents, or worse, make them watch as he does the same to me!"

"Well then we need a compromise." Fred suggested.

Melodey drew her wand. "No, we don't need that, you either stay here and promise, no you will swear to me that you will not set foot on the battle field at Hogwarts or I will hex you to look like your mum like I did on my first year, send you to my Manor, lock you up in my dungeons and Imperio you to stay there until everything is over." she threatened.

"Fine." he said suddenly after a long minute of silence.

She blinked. "Fine?" she asked in surprise. "As in, you won't go?" she asked hopeful.

Fred nodded. "On one condition." he said rising on finger.

"Anything." she promised.

"You stay with me, because I will not, cannot bear to be kept safe, while you are out there risking your life." he said taking her hand in his.

"Where will we stay?" she asked.

"Here if we have too." he smiled and brushed his knuckles on her cheek. His large brown eyes boring into her blue and she appeared to be drowning in them. There was something in his eyes that appeared to hold a strange dark glow, the contours of his face stern but beautiful.

"You'll leave me, and if you don't and anything happens to you family, you'll hate me for it." she said, her voice broke two times in the sentence.

The tall male ginger remained silent, and Melodey took that as confirmation.

"Go then, go." she said turning away from him.

"Melodey, please don't do this." he pleaded.

"You made your choice Fred." she said coldly, but her voice broke none the less. "And this is me letting you go through with them."

He moved forward to grab her arm, but she pulled it away. Turning to face him she spoke again. "No Fred, please, just... don't make this any harder than what it already is." she begged, once again tears burned her eyes.

He ignored her plea and moved forward again and captured her in an embrace. An embrace that knocked the strength out of her and made her knees buckle under her, dropping them both to the floor.

Melodey's breath caught in her throat at the feel of her being in his arms like this. She writhed in his arms trying to rise to her feet, but he tugged her closer and took her head in his hands. His mouth was so close, his exhalations like steam against her lips.

"Please Fred..." she begged again, crying this time.

"I'll come back to you Melodey, I promise."

"You won't, I can feel it."

"I have too." he said. "Because when all this is over I intend to marry you."

Melodey froze and for a moment she forgot to breath. She chocked on a cry once she remembered to use her lungs and she shook her head. "I have nothing to offer you Fred, I'm bad for you, bad for your family." she said finally. "I'll only put you in danger, I can offer nothing else... Nothing." Her ears and mind must be playing a trick on her, because this was hurting too much and it was too good, too dangerous, to be true.

"You have yourself to offer, your heart, and you must know by now that to me that is all I will ever ask of you." he said through a thrill of anxiousness after he had moistened his dry lips.

"You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. The things I've done, the things I'm capable of- you and your family, all you know of life comes from the microscopic hardships you've gone through compared to mine. If you understood anything-" she shook her head again, slower this time. Her eyes closed as she tried even harder now to keep the treacherous tears at bay.

"Make me understand. Tell me what is so terrible that you must keep pushing me away every time things start looking good for us."

"How is going into battle and facing imminent death looking good for us? If the Dark Lord prevails you and your family will be put to death is you have not yet been dealt with in the battle field, and If Potter manages to beat him I will be sent to spend the rest of my miserable life in Azkaban along with the rest of my family.

"Don't think that way Melodey." Fred said urgently forcing her to look at him again. "When this battle is over, when Harry beats Vo-"

"Don't say his name." she warned.

He looked into her eyes. "When Harry beats the You-Know-Who, I'll come back to you, because I have every intention of marrying you." he told her. "I don't care if you father uses the cruciatus curse on me and tries to make me change my mind, If my family, the ministry tries to take you away I'll risk everything I am and own to be with you. And I'll risk it, because there's nothing more that I want than to be with you."

Melodey turned her face to the side and took in a ragged breath. Her hands came to grab at the cuffs of his jacket and looked up into his eyes. "Marry me right now then." she said. "Swear yourself to me, and I'll let you go. Do that for me and I will tell you everything you want, I'll divulge anything you want to know." she swore. "Do so and I will set my cards down and let fate take its toll on us."

"No, Melodey, not like this." he said looking down at her. Melodey's lip quivered.

"Then stop torturing the both of us," she said unsteadily. "Leave me, or let me go."

He remained silent. "Melodey..." he sighed. "Love, I know what you're trying to do here, I've known you for far too long to fall for it." he told her.

She closed her eyes and choked back a sob. Her hands, one went to grip his shoulder and the other laced itself in his hair. "Stay with me then, just for a few hours, but stay, then we can do what we need to do." she promised.

"Melodey-"

"Please." she sobbed.

"Love, please not like this..."

"It's all I ask... just this morning, nothing else." she begged, already both were trying to close the distance between them.

"I can't," he snapped. "I can't, damn you." And before she could make a sound, he kissed her.

They each took in a sharp intake of breath.

Fred noticed that she tasted like cherries, she always had, just like she had always smelled like a citrus or a tropical flower of sorts, but there was always one other sent he finally recognized and felt silly for not identifying the sent sooner, it was mint. But this kiss, it tasted not only of her, but of her tears. And it pained him to think that this might be one of the last kisses he might ever give her, because surely one of them would not make it back to the other once the fighting is over.

Melodey on the other hand tried to embed every detail of his person on to her brain, because something told her that she might not get to see him for a long time. He tasted like coffee, she mentally chuckled. Of course he would, she had appareated him from his house while he was drinking a freshly brewed cup of it. She had after all just apparated in on him, grabbed the collar of his jacket and then apparated away, surely Mrs. Weasley was worried sick at the moment. Her nostrils were filled with the fragrance that was intoxicating her, musk and cinnamon, it yelled out his name.

Her heart thundered and she gasped suddenly when his cool tongue ran over her lower lip, she opened to him with a low, despairing moan. He took advantage of this and darted it inside her mouth, their tongues then fought for dominance, but eventually she let him win and she made record of it in her brain that this had been the first time she had let him do so.

His mouth shaped to hers with primitive hunger, his tongue stabbing deep, searching hungrily. They knelt together more tightly and Melodey wrapped herself to him to press her chest against his.

The desire flared so high and wild, leaving no room for sanity that it took Melodey a few moments to realize she was no longer sitting on her knees but lying with her back on the cold hard floor of the room, both her hands tangled in his hair. He was lying almost on top of her, one of his knees between her legs the other at her side, one of his hands gripped her hip tightly while the other held him up as it rested beside her face.

His mouth searched her throat, and her head tipped back to give him free access. He found the throb of her pulse, his tongue stroking the vulnerable spot until she gasped. He felt her tremble and tried to pull away, but then she made the most beautiful sound. A soft whimpering moan escaped her soft lips which were already beginning to swell. And that was all it took for Fred's will to crumble into non existence.

He brought his lips down to hers one more time then gave her one last chaste kiss before his lips darter to her jaw and kissed his way to the hallow between her ear and jaw and deliberately racked his front teeth on the sensitive flesh he had assaulted only a minute prior. Again she made the most delicious sound. A soft moan, that though it remained faintly muted by as gasp she took first, it was plainly louder than her last.

Suddenly it appeared that his hands had a mind of their own. The hand that griped at her hip moved its way up. Tracing over her soft curves till it came to cup her right breast causing her to gasp again and then arched her back slightly at the touch. Fred was all she had ever wanted, all Melodey would ever need.

Their minds became fogged up in a haze of sudden want, and desperate need. Melodey's hands moved from his head to his neck and over his shoulder till it found the buttons of his shirt and she began to undo them. Her fingers trembled as she did so, making it more of a task for her, and Fred knew he should have helped. But he couldn't he felt mesmerized by the fact that her elegant fingers were picking at the buttons of his shirt.

The moment the shirt was opened her hands traced the contours of his chest, her palms gently dusting over the skin of his torso, Fred's lips seemed to be once again locked to Melodey's, his hands already working on the knot that held her cloak to her and shoved it of her shoulders.

Melodey had never been one to shy her figure under anything, so when he saw the expose flesh of her shoulders and neck he couldn't help but smirk. She looked absolutely gorgeous beneath him. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her collar bone and left a trail to her shoulder.

While doing so the need to be closer to her drove Fred to push the soft fabric of her dress further down her body, exposing the milky skin of her stomach. The exposed flesh was so soft and inviting; he couldn't help but pull back from her. The moment he sat back, he tapped his wand to her dress and removed it from her person, leaving her on the floor over her cloak, her pink bra exposed.

If Fred thought she was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to the scene in front of him at the moment. The pink bra, in his mind, would have been uncharacteristic for Melodey, but seeing it with his own eyes made him shift involuntarily. Now he was certain the seam of his trousers were about to castrate him, there was so little room.

Melodey blinked, something about him just staring at her without moving to do anything or say anything created a small wave of self-consciousness to roll through her, but the moment her arms moved to cover her chest, Fred regained his composure.

"You're beautiful, Melodey." he said and to prove his point ran his hand from her waist, and up her stomach until his hand rested in the valley of her breasts, directly over her heart. It was hammering beneath his palm, with excitement, fear, both perhaps. Fred wasn't sure and Melodey would never admit to either. It just reminded him that she was there, with him.

Melodey furrowed her brow and searched his face for signs that he was lying or placating her. Fred smirked; of course the woman would want proof for his words. Melodey was overly aware of her beauty, and knew the effects it had on people, and now she knew effects it had on him. But right now she didn't know just how enchanting she really was. In order to back up his words, Fred leaned forward, kissing the scar that ran just above the waistband of her knickers.

"I remember that one." Fred said and gave it another kiss, and with a second's pause he parted his lips ever so slightly he grazed his teeth over it, drawing out another gasp from the witch beneath him.

"Who could forget it, it's your fault I got It." she reminded, her hands going back to thread themselves in his hair, her own hands coming across a small scar on the back of his head.

"I also remember that one, who knew books could be so dangerous?" Fred asked with a smirk and brushed his thumb across the small peak of flesh that pushed against the lace of her bra. Melodey's bottom lip quivered as her nails scratched against his scalp.

"That uniform you wore back at school, it was far too modest for you." He said and then bent down to nibble gently at her lone and exposed nipple, his hips rocked against hers and a moan of sheer pleasure escaped her lips.

Pulling the white lace under the swell of her breast he ran his tongue around the pink skin of her nipple before enclosing his lips around it completely. His body tensed as she cried out, her hands gripping at his hair in ecstasy.

"F-F-Fred." She stuttered out his name, her hips rising from the ground as she writhed under his lips. The way her voice called his name and her tongue and lips worked together to form the word. Fred had thought about her doing so often, but he'd never done her justice. It was nearly enough to make him come. The way her lips wrapped around the syllable, elongating it and teasing it before she released it. No woman had ever done that before.

While moving to the neglected breast, his free hand moved down over her stomach to the hem of her knickers. His fingers fumbled with the fabric as she lifted her hips to give him easier access. They only managed to pull her knickers halfway down her thighs before his fingers slid to her heat.

Her body tensed the moment the tips of his fingers slid between her folds and found the bundle of nerves. He froze, un-moving as he waited for her to relax, but it never came. Lifting his head slowly as her hands slid to his shoulders they cough each other's eyes. Melodey's were wide with excitement, but there was something more in the deep blue of her eyes. Something saying what he'd always suspected but never given much thought to.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked in the most soothing tone, his heart was almost beating out of his chest. It didn't seem right, to do this right now, without knowing if they would ever see the other again.

She shook her head and Fred sighed then tried to pull away only to have Melodey's grip tighten over his being. "No please, don't." she begged, again her eyes swam in hurt and it was clear that she really needed this to happen. "Please, I'm begging… Just this one time, that's all I ask… nothing else…. Just this once and I promise I'll let you go…. I just rea-"

She was successfully quieted by the feel of Fred's tongue being pushed into her mouth and began a passionate dance with hers in the most delicious of kisses. She relaxed almost immediately so he let one of his hands move to her exposed chest again. He teased and tweaked, until she finally let go, and began to respond naturally. Letting hands wander, theirs ventured back to where they had been only a minute prior. Melodey tensed when his hand came to cup her, a single finger parting her folds, and Fred waited for her to relax again.

Once that was accomplished he slid his fingers inside of her. Her legs fell apart in response, Fred couldn't be certain she was aware of it. Her body writhed against the hand, her hips lifting off the floor pushing the two fingers deeper inside of her. She was so tight it surprised Fred he could move his two digits so smoothly from inside her. She lifted her head and pulled his face back to hers to kiss him. Her sudden gasp made the both of their bodies go rigid against the other.

Apparently Melodey had moved a bit too much and had caused his fingernails to scratch slightly at her inner walls. He kissed her neck and hated himself for that slight twinge of pain in her eyes; for it was obvious he had been the cause of it. Frowning she made him look back at her and nodded for him to keep going. Her eyes fluttered closed and her body shuddered and twisted as his skilled thumb worked her clit.

She was beautiful like this - slightly out of control and euphoric. Her hair was fanned out around her like a halo and her bottom lip was held firmly between her teeth as she let out the occasional moan, only released as she sucked in bursts of breath. A small sheen of sweat coating her forehead and the curve of her neck.

Fred kissed her once last time before his lips descended to the hollow of her neck, his tongue flicking at a bead of sweat. Melodey licked her lips, something about what he had just done made another wave of pleasure course through her veins and made her curl her toes. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses he made his way to the valley between her breast, pausing momentarily to pay some worship to the two mounds of sensitive flesh and taunted peaks.

A soft moan crawled from the back of Melody's throat and escaped her lips, her back arching slightly, pressing more of her chest into Fred's teasing lips.

Gracing each nipple with his teeth he continued to his destination, kissing and nibbling his way downward. He softly traced his nose around her bellybutton, and slowly ran his tongue on soft seductive patterns over he navel. Melodey gasped out something, paying it no attention Fred dipped his head lower to where his fingers were still hard at work.

Melodey gasped at the feel of his cool tongue flicking over her swollen bud. Using the elbow of his occupied hand he worked one of her thighs over his shoulder before pulling his hand back and using the other to pull her free leg above his left shoulder as well. His hands gripped at her legs tightly as his nose was filled with the intoxicating smell of her sex.

The aroma had no description but mouthwatering. he licked his lips and trailed kisses up and down the inside of Melodey's legs, occasionally taking a deliberate nibble at the soft silk like and pale flesh. He took his time in turning his lips to the designated area, lips parting silky hairs of her sex before his tongue spread her lips apart, causing Melodey's breath to hitch in her throat.

In slow but skilled movements Fred's tongue moved over Melodey. There were seconds in which he would deliberately dip his tongue deep into her core, causing her to arch under him, cry out his name or even to give a pleasured whimpering mewl.

Melodey felt something inside her tense in anticipation, like coil waiting to spring. "You're so close, I can feel it." Fred muttered against her core, sending chills up her spine. Fred brought in a finger to her core and inserted it deep inside her, once again her inner muscles tightened around the digit, rejecting the intrusion. But this time Melodey relaxed against the finger and allowed Fred to bring her even more pleasure.

He kept his finger pumping in and out of her at the same rhythm her heart was beating, her chest rose and fell with each labored breath she took. Fred's tongue rapidly flicked over her abused clit, a second finger pushed inside her.

This is when Melodey finally reached her first climax of the night. Her eyes flickered open with surprise before she lost herself in the moment completely, moaning loudly and arching her back, her toes curling as her legs came up slightly and tightened around his wrist slowing his ministrations of prolonging her high. There were no words for the way she looked in that moment. Even Fred couldn't explain the magic of seeing such pleasure crossing her features.

Once she had once again relaxed and had come down from her euphoric high Melodey took initiative licking the damp skin on the curve of his neck, making Fred shudder. He didn't noticed the disappearance of her hands until they were on the buttons of his trousers, popping them open and releasing him from the prison he'd been suffering in. Her thumb brushed the head of his rod as she slid the pants and boxers down. The sensation was so unexpected he thrust into her hand, then offered her an apologetic smile.

A confident smirk stretched her lips a look of power behind her eyes, a look Fred knew only too well, as she gave him her undivided attention. Pulling him down to her and then laying him beside her she began to explore. Her fingers traveled along the length of his cock, making poor Fred hiss out expletives like they were chocolate frogs. Letting her experiment, he shuddered under her small hands and guided her when she needed it.

She suddenly pushed his hand away, and before Fred could make eye contact with her to ask what was wrong, a cool tongue circled his head and ran the length of his throbbing cock. His head snapped back and hit the hard wooden floor beneath.

Her warm mouth suddenly enveloped his whole head, teeth gracing the tip as her tongue flickered and played with the small slit, much like he had done before. One hand was still wrapped around his shaft, the other went to gently cup his sack and began to caress them at the same time Melodey's lips began to slide down on him.

He couldn't help himself and thrust deep into her mouth, making her bag a bit, the sensation of her throat contracting around his dick made his growl in approval. And it didn't go unnoticed by Melodey. While she knew she might not be able to take much of him inside her she took as much as she could inside of her mouth and when she felt the head of his cock grace the back of her throat she hummed. Fred swore he could have come right then and there and it took every ounce of will power he had not to do so.

The anticipation built inside like an impending explosion. Sensing this she moved both hands to his hips as her mouth was left to do all the work, she slow and gentle, but built speed until she was certain he wouldn't be able to contain it. He gripped the back of her head effectively stopping her. Looking up at him she spoke. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, a look of concern clouding her lust filled eyes.

Fred stopping her had made her doubt herself. While he knew there was a part of her that was aware the noises she'd elicited from him meant he'd enjoyed it, there was still a part of her that went back to their Hogwarts days before they had become a couple: she was unsure of herself when it came to him.

He shook his head and kissed her softly. "No, you were doing everything right." He said. "Too right if you ask me." He added with a faint smirk. They kissed again pulling away for a brief moment while they removed the rest of their clothing. Placing her hand on his shoulders Melodey pulled his head down to hers and kissed him like she had never done so before. It was a kiss filled with possession and confidence, and as her chest pressed against his.

Her smile was radiant when they finally pulled apart for breath, she nodded.

Lifting her up by her thighs he made sure she was in the most comfortable position, then ever so slowly and gently he settled between her legs. Their bodies burned with need as his rod ran against her folds. Both were panting heavily when his lips moved to her shoulder.

In one last, and only, act of chivalry, he pulled his head back and found her eyes, asking wordlessly if she was sure. She nodded only once before her face buried itself in the crook of his neck, her hands gripping at his shoulders. He moved his hand down to his length, guiding it toward the slick wetness of her and took a breath. In one quick thrust he was inside her.

She cried out in pain and bit down on the skin over his shoulder blade, drawing blood. Tears sipped down her eyes and Fred kissed her temple and whispered sweet words and useless nonsense in her ears. He waited patiently for her to get acclimated to him, for the pain to go away, most importantly for her to tell him she was alright before he tried to do anything else.

She drew in a breath and Fred turned to look at her and watched as her lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip and then she nodded. He pulled out slowly before he thrust back in, taking his time in moving as he tried to memorize the tightness of her around the length of him.

Melodey was at a loss to describe the way it felt she felt at a lost with herself, their bodies took control, one of her legs was digging into the floor boards and the other went to wrap itself at his hips. Fred's hand came to hoist her leg around his waist and slowly they set a slow deep pace.

Before Long they were a tangle of limbs and breaths, bodies moving together as sheet of sweat began to cover their skin. It didn't take long for either of to reach their breaking points. It had been so long, but it had been worth every minute of that wait.

Heaven would have a hard time comparing to this. Every moan and groan that escaped his witch's lips seemed to intoxicate him. With a loud cry of unimaginable and intense pleasure Melodey went off the edge first, her back arched off the floor, nails racking down Fred's back before digging themselves at his waist. Her heart hammered in her chest and her lungs burned for oxygen that was there but was unable to reach her lungs in the amounts she required.

If Fred had though she looked beautiful in her first climax, it was nothing compared to how she looked to him right about then. He was pretty sure that the way her inner walls clenched around his shaft and held him tightly inside of her were not the things that had made him fall off the high cloud of ecstasy he was in, but her beauty.

The way her lips parted and had cried his name in a long moan as he brought her up and down from a high only he had ever taken her too. The way her eyes had rolled to the top of her lids before she had pulled her head back and arched against the floor boards.

When Fred finally collapsed beside her, he too was fighting for breath.

She buried her face in his neck as her body draped over his. Fred's hands moved up and down her back in a soothing gesture. He'd been so lost in her, so consumed by her body against his, that he had forgotten to be mindful the closer he grew to climax.

"Did I hurt you?" Fred asked into her hair. One of his hands cupped her head gently, his thumbs running along her hairline.

"No," she sighed, moving so her head was on his chest and she was looking up at him. "If you don't come back to me after this…" she said her hand over his chest, nails tracing patterns over his right breast.

"I'd be a fool not do so." He said kissing the top of her head.

They talked kissed and made more love till Melodey was summoned away. Her only regret was not saying I love you like he had done so. It wasn't that she felt intimidated by the words, they had told them to each other countless times over the last few years. No that wasn't the reason she didn't return the sentiment that day.

It was because it didn't feel right, and in doing so being in the fight with him so close and so far from her would be a million times harder.

* * *

A hand was waved at her face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Melodey asked flushing.

"Melodey what on earth were you thinking about, you've been lost in thought since we arrived at you manor." Ginny informed a worried look on the ginger's face.

"Oh, judging by the red of her face I say he was either thinking about all the curses she's been creating and a new way to put them into things for the shop or she was thinking about that morning." George said with a sly smile.

"George!" Ginny scolded, but Harry, George and Melodey chuckled.

"A matter of fact I was." she said with a smile. "I still remember, and I make sure I never forget." she admitted.

"He would have liked that, but you need to move on Melodey." Harry said.

George and Melodey shared a look and George broke a wide grin. "She has, just that no one dares ask her."

Melodey rolled her eyes and threw a lump of sugar at his head. "Zip it Weasley, or I'll hex you like I did on first year." she said.

George's grin disappeared. "I thought so." Melodey said triumphantly.

"How did she hex you to make you shut up George?" Ginny inquired. "Not even my Bat Boogie hex could make you do that."

Melodey smirked and turned to look at the tall male ginger. "Tell him George, I'm sure they'd love to know."

"She made me tool like mum." he muttered.

The room was silent for the longest of times before Harry busted out laughing followed by Ginny.

* * *

The loud unmistakable crack of apparition echoed in the empty room. Melodey lay curled up in her bed, tears still streaming down her face and his wand was tightly grasped in her hand. She looked horrible. The girl that had once always carried a smile or a smirk on her face now looked lifeless.

Her once pale but lively cheeks now seemed pale and opaque almost translucent. Her blue eyes seemed to be staring out into space; they no longer held that dreamy look they had once held.

"Melodey, you look like a mess." He said leaning against the wall of her room. "Have you eaten?" he asked upon noticing the tray of food by the bed.

Silence.

"Luna said you put up wards against her, yet I was able to come though them." he continued, his brow burrowing in concentration as he thought of the words to say. "Why is that?" he finally asked.

It made him look all the more like him, giving her all the more reason not to answer his question.

"Come on Melodey, Fre-"

"Don't you dare say his name in front of me!" she yelled glaring up at him before she went back to looking like a lifeless doll on her bed.

"My mum needs to speak to you." he said.

Melodey's eyes flashed to meet his, she had been expecting this. In fact she's surprised it took Her this long to request it. This was she had been waiting for.

"Get out of my room." she spoke.

"No, I told mum that-"

"Fine then but don't touch anything." she said and slowly she uncurled herself and stood up then sat back down quickly as the rush of blood returned to normal and overwhelmed her balance. "Ditty, I need assistance." Melodey spoke.

"Ditty, who's- Oh, your house elf." he said upon seeing the small elf dressed in an oversized pillow sheet pop into existence beside her mistress.

"My nanny." she said as the elf helped her too her feet and lead her to the bathroom.

"Nanny, Right." he said and waited for her.

"Side along apparation, think you can handle that?" he asked her. "You alright, you look green in the face."

"I'm alright, it's the strength potion Ditty gave me, tastes like... it's horrible." she admitted. "But I'm apparating there myself, I don't need assistance." she said and with her wand in hand she turned on her spot and apparated to the Burrow, a second crack after hers let her know that he had indeed followed.

"Well I see you brought her back." Author Weasley said coldly as he walked towards the door.

Bill frowned, and beside him Fleur stood giving her a sympathetic look. "Dad-"

"It's alright Bill, I deserve it." Melodey said.

"But eet vaz not your fault!" Fleur exclaimed, trying to defend her cousin.

"Fleur, its alright." she assured. "Sorry I missed the wedding, Mother really wanted to go, but."

"Save it for someone who cares." Author said and then slammed the door shut behind him, and caused the house to go silent.

"I think I hear a cricket." George joked to ease the silence.

"That's enough dear." Molly said coming to the scene. "Oh my, Melodey darling, are you alright, you look frighteningly pale."

"I don't think she's eaten mum." George said. "Had a tray of food on her bedside and it went untouched, only the juice seemed to have gone down." he said.

"It's the only think I could keep down." she informed looking at everything but at the eyes of the people in the room.

Molly frowned. "Then I guess it's good I make enough food to feed an army." she said. "Please sit, all of you sit down, this is a family lunch after all." she said offering her a warm smile Melodey knew she didn't deserve.

While everyone took their seats Melodey remained standing in her spot. She blinked. Was she mad? Molly had to be. "Mrs. Weasley I don't think that-"

"Nonsense Melodey, you're family." Ginny said appearing from behind the blue onyx haired girl.

"Yes Melodey, 'ave a seat." Fleur smiled warmly at her cousin.

"I can't I'm sorry..." she said and turned to leave but was suddenly immobile. "Who jinxed me?" she asked though unmoving parted lips.

"I did." George said. "Now sit down before I have to use a sticky charm on you to past your arse to the chair." he said.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley chided.

"No Mum!" George said. "Melodey thinks she has got it hard, she thinks she's the only one that was affected by the dead of _my_ brother!" George said bringing to surface the little temper he had. With a quick flick of his wand he un-jinxed her.

"Don't you dare bring that up Weasel, you and I know damn well that I regret it more than anyone in this house! I let him go to the stupid battle when I should have just Imperio'd him to stay at the shop! I LET HIM GO." she said gripping at her wand, her anger flooding though it causing red sparks to fly out its end.

"STOT IT JUST STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Molly Weasley shouted covering her ears. "That is my son you two are arguing about. And I will not tolerate it! What happened to Fred was unavoidable." She turned to glare at Melodey. "Even if you had used an unforgivable on him, he would have found a way to break it just to go back to the Battle field, and if anything were to have happened to you he would have been just as you are right now." she informed, tears filling her brown eyes, Melodey couldn't help but notice that they were the same shade of brown as Fred's.

It pained her enough to look away.

"The difference between Fred and you is, that Fred would have known that you wouldn't have wanted him to grieve over your death for the rest of his life, he knew you would have wanted him to move on." Bill said finally speaking up.

Melodey chocked on a sob. "But it's just so hard... Every day I ask myself what could have happened if he had agreed to stay behind, and had he asked I would have stayed too..." she said her throat thick and her eyes burning with unshed tears.

Fleur and Ginny stepped closer to her and wrapped their arms around the young witch. "It eez understandable zat you feel zis vay, but you 'ave to remain strong cousin." Fleur said.

"Geez Melodey you've cried more in the last twenty minutes than in the six years I've known you." Ginny teased.

"Alright, settle down now, take a seat, take a seat." Molly said enthusiastically whipping tears from her face as she pulled the girls away from Melodey. Melodey frowned upon getting a good look at her. "Melodey dear, have you always been this pale?" she asked.

Melodey touched her fingers to her face. "Well... I haven't seen much light in days." she admitted. That was all it really took for Molly to drag the girl with her to the table and sat her down beside her, filling her plate to the brim with a great sort of food.

Melodey picked at it and would make the occasional face at it when her taste buds felt the intrusive food too much for them and then proceeded to use a quick vanishing charm on the napkin she would spit it at.

Half way through her plate of -picked at and vanished- food Melodey froze and breathed heavily in and out though her mouth, her heart felt heavy in her chest.

"Melodey dear, are you feeling well?" Molly asked warily.

Melodey nodded slowly. "Yes, it's just... I never believed my mother when she told me that when I began eating again I would feel sick... could I have some juice or water to settle my stomach?" she asked politely as he head spun.

Molly nodded but before she could stand to fetch a glass Ginny had summoned her one. "I've been watching you since you sat to eat, I was debating whether you were disgusted by the food or coming down with the flu." she said.

Melodey shook her head and sipped from the glass, letting the cool water sooth her immediately as she took slow sips. "No, not at all, my mum told me this would happen, but I wasn't really worried about it at the time because I wasn't in any real mood to eat any time soon." she admitted.

"Zis very true indeed, if one does not eat for too long zee body becomes weak and can't 'old much ven one begins to eat again." Flue nodded in agreement. "Bill 'ere 'as been victim of eet once."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, I think you might have over done it mum that was too much food you tried to give her."

"Non sense, she hasn't eaten at all." Molly said. "I saw her vanishing most of the food, that's why her plate doesn't get any emptier, I've been enlarging the portions she already has." she said.

Melodey's stomach felt suddenly heavy. "May I be excused?" she asked interrupting Bill who was just about to speak.

George and Ron nodded. "The Loo's that way." Ron said pointing to a door behind the stairs.

Melodey nodded and stood up, next thing she knew her body weighed a ton and her eyes dropped closed.

Eyes fluttering open, Melodey woke up. Her hand flew to her head as it continued to spin as she sat up. But something was pushing her back down. "No dear stay laying down." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What happened?" she asked ignoring her protest and finally managing to sit back up.

"You fainted." Ginny said, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her suspiciously.

"I did not." Melodey defended. "I don't faint."

"Fine then, you passed out." she rephrased.

Melodey's eyes narrowed at her. "I think I should go." she said and looked around for her wand. Spotting it above the bedside table she reached for it but it slipped from her grasp and went to Molly's.

"I don't think so dear, I'll go fetch you a glass of water and after sweets you can go home, apparating on an empty stomach could be harmful to your health at the moment." she said and then walked out the room to get a pitcher of her homemade pumpkin juice.

Melodey wasted no time and felt around for his wand.

"Ron and George took it to his old room." Ginny said closing the door behind her and placing a quick Mulfatio charm on the door.

Melodey felt a pang of pain in her chest at that. She had nothing left now. "They can keep it. It's where it belongs." she said. "May I have my wand back?"

The female ginger shook her head. "Answer a few questions for me and I'll apparate you to your manor myself."

"My wards won't allow anyone but George in."

Ginny shrugged. "Then I'll have George take you back."

"I'll call my house elf." Melodey threatened.

"I'll hex you."

Melodey smirked. "You really want to go there with me Weaselette?" she asked in a warning tone.

"Try me." In a second Melodey wordlessly and wandlessly summoned her wand to her, but the youngest Weasley was faster, for as soon as it was in her hand it was flung out of it and scattered to the floor.

"Funny, I didn't know you would do wordless and wandless magic." Ginny mused. "There are plenty things you don't know about me." Melodey hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know what my brother and you did the morning you apparated him out of the Burrow." the Gryffindor informed coldly.

The Slytherin female froze in her spot. "How did-?"

"I've been watching you since you got here, plus I saw the love bite on my brother's shoulder when he came to the castle." Ginny replied eyeing her carefully.

"I don't understand, how watching me confirms you suspicions about what your brother and I did that morning?" she asked.

"It's simple really." Ginny replied. "I think you're pregnant."

Melodey was taken off guard. Not only from the straight forwardness of the girl in front of her, but of the realization that perhaps might it be true.

"But how... How?" she asked. "Well it's simple really, when a man and a woman love each other very much the go and-"

"I know how it happened Ginerva, I..." she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm not sure, perhaps it really is all the stress you've been put under and the meals you've been skipping like our mums said, but we need to be sure." she said

"You mean a revelation charm?" the Onyx haired girl asked still not looking at the younger witch.

"It's the only way we can be sure." Ginny nodded. "But you'll have to perform it yourself, because I've never cast it in that manner before." she said handing Melodey's wand back at her.

Melodey looked up and with tentative finger she took the wand into her hands. Standing she took a deep breath and waved the wand around her person. A white mist shot out the tip of her wand as soon as she had cast the spell. It encircled her and then slowly it came to settle at her stomach.

Melodey didn't know how long she had remained frozen from shock in her spot, but the door closing again brought her back to her senses. She gripped her wand tightly; red and green sparks flew out its tip.

"Melodey, calm down." Ginny said. "Take a seat; here mum brought back the juice she said she was going to get." Ginny said having poured her a glass and was now handing it to her.

Melodey slapped it away and it clattered down to the floor. "Melodey." Ginny said sternly and sighed then pointed her wand at the shattered glass. "Reparo." she said and the glass reformed itself.

Melodey side stepped the younger witch and headed to the door and wrenched it open. Quickly crossing the threshold she slammed the door behind her and turned on the spot attempting to apparate out. Attempting to being the operative word. They had put Anti Apparation wards!

"George!" Melodey called angrily. No response came, everything was silent. "Homemun Revelio, Presiso!"

The spell worked showing everyone that was present in the room they were standing, and in George's case hiding in. "Accio George Weasley!" The summoning charm was never to be used on humans but Melodey took the risk, it wasn't that is wasn't safe but that it just wasn't meant to be used that way.

The tall male ginger stood in front of her looking stunned. "Who knew you could do that?" he asked.

"Not in the mood for it Weasel, remove the wards. Now!" she said pointing her wand at his face.

"Can't, Ginny told us not to, and I'm not in the mood to be hexed by my little sister right now." he said with a shrug.

"I think you should be more worried about me hexing you George, remove the wards. NOW!" she repeated.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Arthur Weasley demanded as he barged into the Burrow and on to the second flight of stairs where Ginny's room was located at.

"I'm about to kill your other son if he doesn't remove the Wards and or tells me where your boundaries are." she informed. "And I expect that my ancestor's name not to be soiled by your foul blood traitor mouth any further." she seethed.

"What's got her so mad?" George asked Ginny surreptitiously.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, in my own home? Get out you treacherous wench, get out and I don't ever want to see you here ever again you hear me? Ever!" he shouted in her face.

"Dad, I don't think that-"

Tears of hurt and fury burned Melodey's eyes as she pointed her wand at the Head of the Weasley household. "Crusio." She cursed him, using an unforgivable on the old man. He dropped to his knees instantly, writhing on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Expeliarmus!"

She deflective the spell easily. "Difindo!" she called and a scratch appeared on George's cheek. The other Weasley's were all rushing to the scene.

"Melodey, Please calm down!" Ginny tried to reason for she was the only one who could say she knew why she was acting as such.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Ginerva, not after this!" She shouted pointing her wand at the girl's face, inches away from her nose. "Don't you dare, He left Me, He left US!"

"What is going on here?" Molly asked in both shock and outrage. "What is the meaning of this?"

Melodey Stupefied them all against the wall and rushed past them, blasting anything her eyes were laid upon in pain and frustration. She rushed over to the last door on the left the room which she had known to have once been room to the twins. She blasted the door open.

"You bastard! How dare you leave me?" she demanded and blasted the picture frames to pieces. "I told you! You weren't allowed to fight! But you had to go and get yourself killed!" she said and again blasted the beds apart. "You had to go and use that cursed Gryffindor Courage and get yourself killed when you could have easily listened to me and stayed!" she shouted.

"You wanted me to stay with you, you could have asked again and I would have willingly agreed!" she cried and blasted everything she could see. Some of the shards of glass and splinters from the wood scratched at her flawless face.

"Insendo!" she said and a flame burst out of the tip of her wand and engulfed the room as she set it on fire. Tears were spilling freely down her face now. She sobbed. "I loved you Fred, you were supposed to stay with me forever…" she cried."You weren't supposed to leave me… You lied to me… You said you were going to come back... You said we were to marry…. I wanted to have a family with you, but you went and ruined it for us!" she cried.

"What am I supposed to do now… what are we supposed to do now…?" she asked tears spilling as she held her stomach as she dropped to her knees. "You promised…."

Footsteps were heard coming down the stars and into the room.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Arthur demanded as he came crashing down into the room. "Molly she's setting the bloody place on fire!"

"Aguamenti!" Molly and George said but even the vast amounts of water that sprouted out of their wands weren't enough to put out the whole fire nor were they able to prevent the continues flames to come out the end of Melodey's wand.

"Leave us alone! We want to be with him!" She cried.

"Oh no, Bill, love." Fleur said hurriedly pulling on his sleeve. "Ve must get 'er out of 'ere, if she cries it veel be terrible!" she said.

"Why? What will happen if she cries?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"She iz part Veela like me, Veela must never cry out for a lover, it veel destroy us bring death to those who 'ear it." She explained.

"But wait, isn't that what a Banshee does, they kill you with their screams?" Ron asked.

"Do not ask questions we must get 'er out of 'ere!" Fleur urged.

With a nod Bill, Charley and Percy charged into the flaming room picked up the young witch and tried to get her out of the room.

Melodey let out a piercing cry or agony that caused everyone to place their hands to their ears -except Bill, Charley, Percy and Fleur.

"No let me go, let me go!" she begged them as she trashed around in their arms as they carried her out the room, away from the burrow and then set her down on the damp grass outside.

She lay there gasping for breath a few minutes after she had finally calmed down from all the crying she had done. Her throat felt like sand wood, hoarse, constricted and dry. Her eyes burned as the bright rays of light that shone behind the burrow as the sun set behind the hills and trees behind it hit her eyes.

Melodey hiccups and then someone cleared their throat. Instinctively Melodey reached for her wand but it was nowhere to be found.

"I have your wand right here, I told mum I would stay to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Melodey turned her head sharply to face the person who had stayed behind. She didn't recognize the voice at first so she had assumed it had being one of the two eldest Weasley, the two she had not been in school with. But surprise covered her features for a moment before a scowl made it back to her face

"Give me my wand back Weasley." she growled.

Percy Weasley frowned, but sighed none the less. "I do hope you'll take care of yourself Melodey, I'm not entirely sure of what it was my brother saw in you, but I'm sure it wasn't him liking how you wallowed in self pity and hatred." he said standing.

Melodey remained silent. "Take care of yourself Melodey, if not for yourself for my brother, and if not for him, for the child that grows inside you." he said tossing her, her wand.

"How did you know?" Melodey finally asked, in a stronger voice.

Percy, who was now a few feet away, paused and turned to face her. "I didn't, you just confirmed it to me." he said before leaving. "The wards are off, you may leave whenever you wish.

* * *

Everyone had gone back home and Melody was alone again. Out of routine she went back to her room and changed to her favorite dress, a long black traveling cloak and grabbed her wand. "Ditty, If I am needed you know where I will be and what you must tell them." she said as she stepped out her room and made her way down stairs and to the door. Once outside the door she turned on the spot and apparated.

She stood suddenly in the Entrance of Hogsmade. Draco was out at the gate waiting of her. "What took you so long, Dinner is over and half the school is asleep, I though you wouldn't come." he informed an opened the gate for her to step in.

Melodey rolled her eyes. "I had company, is my Daughter here yet?" she asked.

"Mum, you're late. Professor Malfoy was beginning to think you wouldn't show, but I reminded him you wouldn't miss this for anything." Faye said with a smile as she stood from the ground and walked up to her mother to embrace her.

Melodey smiled. "Come on Let's go, Draco Inform the Headmistress that I have arrived and that the Head Girl will be returned to her Dormitory shortly." she said. and not waiting for a reply she took he daughter's hand in hers and made her way to the Castle and treaded through it with a familiarity and made it to the back and towards the lake where the large Memorial stone lay.

"Do you have the stone Dear?" Melodey asked.

Faye nodded and out of her robe pockets she pulled out a small black stone and handed it to her. "I had a hard time convincing Victoire to hand it over, so I threatened to tell Aunt Fleur what I caught her doing in with Teddy in the Potions room last term."

"That's my girl, but wouldn't it had been easier to Confound Teddy into having her hand it over this time?" Melodey asked.

"But where's the fun in that?" Faye asked with a wicked smile.

"Ah, still up to no good I see." He spoke.

Melodey turned to face him a smile etched on her face. "Wonder who she got that from don't you?" she asked.

"Hello Dad." Faye said with a smile that matched his. "I'd hug you, but I learned I like staying dry in second year." she said.

They all chuckled. Who could forget, when Melodey finally showed her daughter to her father she had dashed at him and attempted to grab hold of him only to land face first on the lake.

They all sat, Melodey had conjured up a large blanket where the three of them could lay on and keep warm, though Fred didn't really need it. They conversed till the early hours and Melodey and Fred were brought down from their world when Faye started faintly snoring in deep sleep.

"You've done a wonderful job with her Mel." Fred said with a smile as he slid closer to them and tried to touch Faye's cheek with his knuckles.

"Of course I've done a good job, She only has one parent to get her bad influence from." she point out with a broad smile. "ad you been around..." she shivered. "I'm scared to know what would have been of her."

"I'm sorry.." he began.

"And I don't want to hear it, It's behind us now, and honestly the only thing I regret is not Telling you I loved you when we walked out of your shop." she said. "I should have told you how much I loved you back then." she sighed.

"Loved Me?" he asked with a risen brow.

"Oh Fred you know what I mean." she said swatting at his head and having her hand go through it.

"Tell me then, how much you Loved me." he teased.

"All the fires of hell could burn for a thousand years and it wouldn't equal what I felt for you in one minute of the day. I loved you so much there was no pleasure in it. Nothing but torment. Because if I could dilute what I feel for you to the millionth part, it would still be enough to kill you. And even if it drives me mad, I would rather see you live in the arms some soulless wench, but see you happy, than with you by my side where you would face hardship after hardship and die in mine."

"When you told me our love was fatal you weren't kidding then." he said.

"I was a Slytherin, My father was a Death Eater and my mother was part Veela, a bad one at that, and I turned into a mixture of them both. Are you telling me you don't remember me talking the mark?" she asked. "I could show you if you like, I still bear it."

"Now required love." he said holding up a hand. "But I do recall you doing many things to keep us together because you couldn't stay away." he smirked.

"That is something I cannot help, Veela, like many other Female magical and deadly creatures, mate for life." she reminded.

"Like the Succubus?" he asked.

Melodey made a face. "Only difference would be that We Veela don't eat ours once we finish with them." They both chuckled softly

They talked more and laughed at each other till the sky began to lighten.

"It's time for us to leave." Melodey said, she was always the one to remind him now. Fred smiled. "Take care of yourself Melodey." he said with a faint smile.

Melodey smirked faintly, a ghost of the one playful and mischievous smirking smile she used to have, but it was as real as it would ever get. "I'll love you till the day magic ceases to exist." she promised.

"Some day... We'll be a family again." they said together.

~FIN


End file.
